How the Tides Have Turned
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: etunia Dursley hasn't seen her nephew the last seven years. She knows he's alive but that is all. That is, until the day she receives a call telling her that Dudley has been involved in a car accident that could leave him paralyzed for life.


**Level Four Homework**

_Petunia Dursley hasn't seen her nephew the last seven years. She knows he's alive but that is all. Deciding not to investigate what has become of him, she resumes her 'normal life'. That is, until the day she receives a call telling her that Dudley has been involved in a car accident that could leave him paralyzed for life. Knowing that the only person who could help her is her nephew, Harry, she sends a letter asking for his help. Will Harry accept to help the family who made his childhood years a nightmare, or will he help the last blood relatives he has?_

Character: **Petunia D. and Harry P.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>How the Tides Have Turned<strong>**"**

Petunia was in her garden, tending her flowers one sunny afternoon. However, for some unknown reason she felt uneasy and strange. As if something terrible was heading her way. She and Dudley had lived quietly since they left Vernon almost ten years ago. Dudley had recovered miraculously from the tragic fate he had undergone with Harry years ago. Instantly, she had dismissed the thought from her mind.

She knew Harry was alive and well. But because she wanted a life away from magi, she didn't bother to know what had become of her nephew.

Both mother and son had vowed to forget the past and look forward to a quiet future together. Dudley went to a local high school and resumed a 'normal life' as well. Both of them found it more acceptable with just the two of them looking after each other. Truth be told, even Dudley knew that bad things only happened to them because of how his father had treated his cousin.

Petunia looked up at the clear blue sky. Despite the wonderful sight, she wondered why she felt uneasy and worried. She went to the edge of her garden and saw that dark clouds were fast approaching. She quickly gathered her gardening tools and placed them inside the small shed they had. Then she ran to the house and secured the doors and windows. Dudley was out for the weekend.

His school had sponsored a retreat for the seniors who were graduating. Dudley would finally finish high school and then they would be discussing if he would go to the community college or not. As Petunia finished locking all the doors and windows, they phone rang and the sound echoed throughout the whole empty house. She made her way to the kitchen to answer the call.

"Hello?" she said. "_Hello, good day to you. May I please speak to Mrs. Dursley?" _the person on the other line asked. "This is Mrs. Dursley speaking." She said. "_Oh, Mrs. Dursley. I do not want to be the bearer of bad news. But the bus that your son, Dudley, rode along with his classmates encountered an accident. HE and ten others of his peers are seriously injured."_ The unknown person said. Petunia froze.

"_To further explain the situation, please come to the community hospital in town as soon as you can."_ "I will be there immediately." She said as she quickly hanged up and ran to her room to take her purse and coat. She got her keys and left the house in a hurry. She made sure the doors were locked properly before heading to the bus stop.

In half an hour, she had reached the said hospital and made her way through the crowded emergency room. At the far back, she saw Dudley's homeroom teacher waving at her. She quickly walked towards her and looked around for her son. "Where is my Dudley?" she quickly asked, her voice full of fear and worry. "Mrs. Dudley, please try to remain calm. The doctor will be out shortly." said the teacher.

After ten minutes or so, a doctor came out and looked trouble. He made his way towards the teacher and Petunia. "You must be Dudley's mother. I am not pleased to tell you but the accident has left your son with more damage than any of the others. He was sitting by the front seat of the bus and got most of the impact. We're surprised that had survived at all. But his bones are beyond our hands. I am sorry." He said and left.

Petunia fell back down on her seat and began to cry. The operating room doors opened and two male nurses were pushing out a bed with a patient lying unconscious. Petunia saw it was her baby boy and quickly ran to his side. She took his hand in hers and followed him to the room that Dudley was being placed in. She saw the damaged the accident did to Dudley and wondered what she can do.

The whole time she watched Dudley sleeping across the bed, she was thinking of her options. And then it came to her. Her last option was to seek help from a person she had planned to leave away from them. As she paced back and forth, she weighed her options and thought that she had nothing to lose. She knew that she didn't have any right to ask for Harry's help.

She and her son had not treated him well fearing her husband's anger upon them. But she knew that Dudley's life was on the line. She kissed her son's forehead as tears streamed down her cheeks. She called on Dudley's homeroom teacher and asked her to watch Dudley for a few hours. She had to send a very important letter. And that meant that she had to return to Privet Drive and call on her neighbor who knew of Harry's secret.

When she got there, she had asked in humility for help and the old lady knew that Petunia was a kind woman and would have been nicer to Harry if it weren't for her husband, Vernon. Petunia watched as a brown owl took her letter away and she felt little hope that Harry would help her. Yet, she prayed that by some divine miracle, her nephew would come and help her.

She had left and went back to the hospital. She had stopped by her house to pick up some clothes for her and Dudley. She wondered how long will he be in the state he was.

At Malfoy Manor, Harry had read the letter and knew that despite the fact that his aunt and cousin was cruel to him all throughout his life, they only acted that way to not have his uncle lay a hand on her and Dudley. "So, you're really going to help them then." Draco said as he moved away from Harry's side. "It was never their fault why my life was the way it was." Harry began.

Draco sighed and knew better than to argue. "Well, I won't argue with you. But I will say this, you really are selfless, love." Draco said and smiled. Harry smiled back at him. He got his coat and his wand. He kissed Draco good bye and walked out the door and headed to the apparition spot. Then in a clap of thunder, Harry disappeared and reappeared outside Dudley's room.

He knocked softly on the door and Petunia came to open for him. She was in total surprise to see him there, smiling softly at her. As if she hadn't done anything terrible towards him. "H-Harry… You came." She said and gave him a tight hugged that made her cry. Harry patted her back and comforted her. "It's alright, Aunt Petunia." Harry said and they both went back into the room.

Harry saw how terrible Dudley looked and felt sorry for him. Dudley didn't deserve to go through what he was going through. He had already had enough from the dementor attack. Harry took out his wand and aimed it at his unconscious cousin. Green light emitted from the tip of his wand and covered Dudley's entire body. Then, the light vanished.

"He'll be alright now. When he wakes up, he'll leave with nothing but a few scars and bruises." He told his aunt. Petunia didn't know what to say. "What made you decide to help us?" she asked him. He turned to face her and smiled. "Let's just say that I told myself that you never really wanted to be cruel. It was much easier that way." He told her. This sent her to tears.

"T-thank you, Harry." She managed to say in between her cries. "You welcome. You are the last blood relatives I have. I can't bear it if something ever happens to you and I stood by and watched." He said. "Besides, families look out for each other. I know that if the circumstance were different, you would have looked out for me better than the way we had gone through."

Petunia smiled lovingly at Harry and turned to look at her son who she knew would be alright. Harry was right, if the circumstance was different, she might have loved him like her own son.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
